In the game industry it is common practice to use questions and answers for entertainment and education. Generally, it requires the player to produce the correct answer in a predetermined amount of time. Prior to the development of the present invention, which is a system of clues based on a predetermined alphanumeric relationship, it was common to use various other types of clues, such as an answer statement, as in the JeopardyTV game, that invites a "what is" question from contestants. In the Wheel of FortuneTV game, contestants are provided a category statement, after which the contestants guess at the correct answer by supplying letters of the alphabet to the host in an attempt to spell the answer.